Karaoke
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: BA : Songfic. Well, actually it has only little to do with karaoke, but I needed a title. Just come in to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke**

A/N: As I got thankfully provided with the correct lyrics of _Jackson_, I can now repost the first chapter to adopt the changes. No changes in the plot of the story.

Disclaimer: No, Mr. Wolf, I don't own them, you do. I just borrow them for a short while. And the songs belong to Johnny Cash/June Carter Cash and John Michael Montgomery.

A/N: Hey folks. Usually I don't ship, but this one wanted to get out. Maybe I can concentrate on my longer story again, when I "got rid" of this one… :-) _big wide grin_. Maybe it's this site or maybe "McLeod's daughters" rubbed off on me.

Whatever it is… please have fun… and (double) please share your thoughts with me by reviewing… constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**1**

Alex knew it would be a lonely Friday evening if nothing would happen soon. For once Bobby had other obligations, so that their usual end of week dinner was off his schedule, and she did not intend to go alone.

"Hey, Alex," Carolyn said when she passed her desk. "As Bobby's not available today, would you mind coming with us for a drink?"

"Where are you going?"

"We don't know yet. We could play pool somewhere."

"I'll let you know. Thanks for the invitation, Carolyn."

"You're welcome. Want some coffee?"

Alex nodded and when Carolyn came back in she put a mug down on her desk before she went to her own and Mike's.

Bobby was already gone and Alex was still thinking when her colleagues began to shuffle together their papers and put the last files away.

"Did you make up your mind?" Mike asked.

"Why not. Where are we going?"

"I have no idea. Mike did not want to tell where he's taking me tonight," Carolyn answered.

"But we'll sure have fun." Mike grinned. "I've been there with a date. It really was funny."

"Well, if you've taken one of your ladies there, it can't be something dirty," Alex supposed. "I guess we can go with you."

"And if he tries something it's the two of us against him," Carolyn added. "He really should think first."

"I'm optimistic that I can handle you," Mike claimed.

That caused Carolyn to break out with laughter. "Keep on dreaming," she teased.

Half an hour later the women found themselves sitting at a table in a karaoke bar.

"How could that happen to me?" Carolyn wondered. "I'm curious if Mike will try and sing."

"I hope he won't try to urge us to sing," Alex replied. "I can't keep my voice straight when I sing. The only place I do this anyway, is my shower."

Then Mike returned with their drinks and soon they enjoyed themselves by talking and listening to the attempts of other people to interpret one song or another.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" someone shouted and patted Mike's shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

When he turned around he spotted Elliot Stabler from SVU, his partner Olivia Benson right behind him.

"I guess, the same as you, hm?" he replied.

"May we join you?" Elliot asked.

Alex and Carolyn glanced at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, sure! Sit down you two."

Mike looked as if he wanted to object, but submitted to the women. So Olivia and Elliot took place at their table and joined the conversation. Suddenly Olivia pointed at the entrance.

"Isn't that Robert Goren?" she said. "He's the last one I'd have expected here."

Everyone looked and it was more than pure surprise that lit up on Alex' face. Yes, it was Bobby… and he was not alone. One arm slipped through his, Detective Stella Bonasera walked beside him. He guided her to a table at the wall and they sat down. A minute later the waitress returned with a bottle of wine. The two were talking, smiling, laughing, drinking…

A sharp pain pierced Alex' insides.

_What? Why? I don't have any reason to feel jealous_, she thought._ It's not as if I'm his girlfriend. I'm just his partner… and his best friend._

_And Stella can be a match for him: she's of Italian origin, she's good looking, she's smart… very smart, well, a scientist. They fit together._

Mike looked at her and knew at once what she might think, at least the direction her train of thoughts was running. He turned to the couple at the wall and frowned. _It's time, pal_, he thought himself.

Also Olivia and Elliot sensed that something was wrong. It was Elliot who reacted first.

"What do you think, Liv?" he said, getting up. "Should we try ourselves?"

"Try what?" she asked, frowning suspiciously.

"Well, that's a karaoke bar, you know…" Invitingly he held his hand out to her. "I guess they'll have duets, too."

Olivia wildly shook her head.

"No, El! No. I won't do that," she declared with defensively raised hands.

"Why not? It will be fun!"

"Not for me… and not for the poor folks listening to me."

"You can't be worse than the guy who tried to sing _Are you lonesome tonight_ just a few minutes ago," Carolyn tried to encourage her. "At least you'll have a partner."

"I won't go up there and sing. I'm not suicidal."

"I'll go with you," Alex threw in.

Everyone stared at her, thunderstruck.

"What's the matter?!" she asked. "Carolyn's right. It can't get worse."

She downed her drink for courage, got up and reached for Elliot's hand.

"C'mon," she said, pulling him with her.

He had no other chance than to follow her. One glance over his shoulder ensured the others of his amazement.

_It must have hit her very hard_, Mike thought. _Must be some kind of revenge. Oh, Bobby_.

xxx

Bobby could hardly follow the conversation. He was barely aware that Stella tried to encourage him. Every so often he glanced over to the table with their colleagues to check on Alex.

"Bobby? Bobby!"

"What?"

"You should do it now, before you faint and drop from your chair." Stella chuckled. "Do you need another shot of courage?" Smirking she raised the bottle.

He just frowned at her.

_Cute, _she thought_. I wish I'd find someone like him._

Then his frown changed to an incredulous stare that went right through her. In slow motion he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the small stage where the karaoke singers used to stand.

Stella also looked up and knew at once what caught his attention.

_We got married in a fever_

sounded out of the boxes. The male voice strong and clear, the female at least loud but shaky and not quite matching the melody.

_Hotter than a pepper sprout_

_We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson_

_Ever since the fire went out_

_I'm goin' to Jackson _

Elliot took over the part of Johnny Cash. He was trying to imitate the characteristic deep voice but failed. He grinned at that and reacted. An octave higher suited his voice better and it rang clear again.

_I'm gonna mess around_

_Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson _

_Look out Jackson town_

_He's astonishingly good, _Bobby thought. But Elliot was not his person of interest. It was now that Alex started June Carter's part.

_Well, go on down to Jackson _

_Go ahead and wreck your health_

_Go play your hand you big-talkin' man _

Alex was now synchronous to the melody but still nervous, as Bobby could tell.

_Make a big fool of yourself_

_Yeah, go to Jackson_

_Go comb your hair!_

_Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson _Elliot threw in.

_See if I care _Alex rasped as loud as possible to imitate June's Bluegrass voice, before Elliot continued.

_When I breeze into that city _

_People gonna stoop and bow - Hah! _Alex laughed at him.

_All them women gonna make me_

_Teach 'em what they don't know how_

_I'm goin' to Jackson _

_You turn loose of my coat_

_'Cause I'm goin' to Jackson_

_Goodbye, that's all she wrote. _With this line Alex took over the next part.

Bobby listened to them and stared, dumbfounded, openmouthed, at the couple on the stage. He knew Elliot fleetingly, just as colleague he had to deal with every now and then, but had seen him joke around with others before, too. Now he witnessed, how silly and hilarious he really could be. It was infectious and Alex did not resist. She became more relaxed and her voice stronger. Actually she wasn't the best singer, but she beat the Elvis-imitator by lengths.

_But they'll laugh at you in Jackson_

_And I'll be dancin' on a Pony Keg_

_They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound_

_With your tail tucked between your legs_

_Yeah, go to Jackson_

_You big-talkin' man_

_And I'll be waitin' in Jackson_

_Behind my Jaypan Fan_

A sharp pain pierced Bobby's insides. It doubled when they started to sing together again, acting corresponding to the song by throwing mock loving glances at each other, holding hands, cuddling against the other:

_Well now, we got married in a fever_

_Hotter than a pepper sprout_

_We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson_

_Ever since the fire went out_

_I'm goin' to Jackson_

_And that's a fact_

_Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson_

_Ain't never comin' back_

_Well, we got married in a fever_

_Hotter than a pepper sprout'_

_Honey, we've been talkin' 'bout Jackson_

_Ever since the fire went out_

Bobby looked as if he would pass out every second. Pain showed in his brown depths. He turned to Stella again.

"I can't do this," he murmured, downing his wine in one large gulp. "I just can't."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Stella scolded. "You came so far as to meet her here, so you won't back down now, will you."

She refilled his glass and he drank without second thought.

_Maybe it'll help. He's totally cramped now._

"So, c'mon, honey!" She got up and grabbed his arm to pull him to his feet.

xxx

When they returned to their table, Carolyn, Olivia and Mike cheered.

"That was incredible!" Olivia shouted. "I can't believe, you've done this!"

"You have a great singing voice, Elliot!" Carolyn praised. "Want to do this on our Christmas party?"

"Well done, Stabler," Mike grunted amused and patted his shoulder, when he sat down next to him.

"You're right!" Elliot exclaimed. "That was great. I was stunned when you said you'd sing with me, but that really was great, Alex." He gestured a waitress. "I owe you a drink for your partnership on the stage. And you all owe us drinks for our performance."

"Thanks for the compliments, but actually I totally screwed up," Alex waved aside. "I should buy you drinks for not running for your lives when I was singing."

"That's understatement," Elliot cheered. "Alex outperformed June Carter and now she's refusing the applause."

"The only one who earned any was you," Alex returned. "You have saved the act."

It was right then that Olivia stopped the banter by nudging their upper arms.

"Look, there!" she breathed and nodded at the stage.

Olivia had blanched and as the others turned to look, they followed her example. Except of Mike who had a knowing smile twitch the corners of his mouth.

Because right at this moment, Stella Bonasera shoved Bobby up on the stage and pressed the mike in his hand.

xxx

His heart dropped into his size 13 shoes when Stella shoved him up the steps.

_Damn! What stupid idea has that been! Let me run…!_

Yet, he could not move, was frozen in place behind the rack. Stella got the mike and pressed it firmly in his hand.

"Go on," she whispered in his ear. "You can do it. I know you can!"

His eyes darted through the bar, but did not actually see. Then his view fell on his colleagues. He took in their incredulous stares and was ready to run.

The music started, still, no sound left his mouth.

Desperately he looked at Stella who waited on the steps.

Her broad smile reached her eyes. She nodded encouragingly and gestured him to go ahead. When that did not help she rolled her eyes and tilted her head towards Alex. Nothing happened.

"Per l'amor di Dio," she breathed and looked at the technician, silently asking to stop the music. Then she climbed the stage again and took his hand with the mike in hers. She did not dare to take it from him as she feared that he would not take it back.

"Sorry folks," she said. "My friend is a bit nervous."

_Understatement of the evening,_ Bobby thought. _No, of the month, the year… the decade!_

It was almost the same which went through his colleague's minds, too. Alex could not do anything than to stare at Bobby, agape, and wait for whatever might come next.

_What kind of relationship must they have, so that he's trying to sing for her_, she wondered. _In public!_

"Somehow I wish I could say something else, but I'm just the moral support," Stella continued.

This made Alex sit up.

"My dear friend, Bobby, would like to surprise someone who's really important to him. Perhaps you could help him by giving some applause."

Most people hesitantly clapped their hands.

Stella pushed up his hand with the mike again and nodded at the technician. When the music started again, she stepped back.

Now there was no backing down anymore. He just had one chance not to end up in the worst humiliation of his entire life.

Right at that instant Bobby's look locked with Alex'. The next seconds seemed to stretch to eternity. It was all Alex could do not to cringe under his intense stare. But as she returned it she could watch how his panic subsided and changed to trust… and love.

Chills ran down her spine.

The same happened to Bobby when he fixed her sparkling eyes. All his surroundings were forgotten. Alex was all he could see, and all that mattered.

And he started to sing:

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_But you can be sure I know my part_

Even with the first lines it became obvious that he was one hell of a singer. His deep voice suited the song, or the other way round. And the more he sung, the more passion swung in it.

_I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I'll make mistakes I'll never break your heart_

The moment he sung about tears they shot into Alex' eyes. She gasped for breath as her throat corded up when she listened to the chorus:

_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear, like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse, 'til death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

Alex clapped her hands over her mouth not to cry out. This was totally unexpected and also so much unlike Bobby that this alone would have sent her into fits. But the lyrics, sung by the man she loved, touched her deep down in her soul and let her shiver.

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_And we'll hang some memories on the wall_

Mike and Carolyn looked at each other and at Bobby and Alex in turns._ Did you know_, Carolyn's eyes asked. Mike just smiled at her. This smile was so familiar to her that she could read it as if he'd spoken aloud. Yes, he had known.

_And when there's silver in your hair_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_Cause as time turns the page my love won't age at all_

With the second chorus Bobby took advantage of the fact that the mike was wireless and left the stage to approach Alex slowly. Not for an instant he broke the eye-contact with her.

_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear, like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse, 'til death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

Alex's heart beat wildly. It felt as if it was just about to break out of her chest. In the meanwhile she had grabbed the tablecloth with both hands. She squeezed it hard for to find support.

Bobby approached his partner who stared at him, touched to tears, which were streaming down her cheeks. She clapped her hand over her mouth again when she realized that he was just about to drop on his knees in front of her.

From where he knelt, Bobby looked up at her with his deep brown eyes and felt a tight knot in his gut. Whatever it was what he had wanted to say, he could not remember what it had been. Her beauty robbed him of his breath. It was not that he started to stutter... he could not get a single word out.

_What if she'll just laugh?_

He could already hear laughter, but it was not hers. When he looked at Mike and Carolyn they where holding their tummies with laughter, the same applied to Olivia and Elliot.

As he looked around, cops streamed out of every entrance he could see and crowded the bar. They circled the couple, cheering, pointing… laughing their heads off.

But the worst was that Alex also started to laugh fiercely.

Bobby blushed violently. Then he spotted an Internal Affairs Captain. He approached fast and held out his hand.

"Your badge and gun," he demanded. "At once, Detective."

"B… but… we…" A nightmare. He would not only lose the only woman he ever could love, no, he would also lose his job, his reputation, in short, he would lose everything he…

That was when a stamp hit him in the middle of the chest.

"Hey, partner," Alex grumbled. "Come back to earth."

"W…what?"

"You zoned out again," she chuckled. "Shouldn't you leave for your date?"

He glanced at his watch.

"Still have some time," he mumbled.

With a mixture of surprise and annoyance she noticed that he blushed.

"Well, I need to talk with Taylor again, so I'm going to the labs. You won't be here when I come back so, have a nice weekend."

"Thanks, Eames. The same to you. Have fun with Carolyn and Mike."

"I guess we will… See you Monday morning." She got up and, slightly shaking her head in bemusement, left the squad room.

"So, tonight's the night?" Mike whispered to him, as soon as she was gone.

"N… no. I don't think that I can do it. But thanks for your help."

"You're kidding, right!" Mike almost exploded but kept his voice low. "You know how long I needed to talk Carolyn into talking Alex into to come to that bar with me?"

Bobby shook his head.

"No, you haven't. Yet, you won't chicken out now. You'd curse this day until you die of old age, your only company being the TV and the kitchen counter."

"What's up here, Detectives?" Deakins interrupted them. "Everything okay?"

"Ye…yes, sir," Bobby stammered, nervously shoving papers on his desk around.

"You're hiding something?" the captain asked suspiciously.

"No!" Bobby sounded insulted. "Why should I?"

"I don't know… What's the Porter case doing?"

"Alex is talking with Taylor right now. We'll have to see what forensics will come back with."

"Okay. Keep me in the loop, okay. Have a nice weekend."

"Yes, sir, thank you. Same to you."

With both hands Bobby ruffled his hair. This turned out to be a horror trip. Still a shade of red on his cheeks he quickly picked up the hidden papers and pushed them into his portfolio, hiding the lyrics of Montgomery's "I Swear" before someone could spot them. Getting up, he patted his pocket to be sure that the small velvet case still was safely tucked away.

**END**

"_Per l'amor di Dio." - "For God's sake."_

A/N: Oh, oh, writing this actually was fun. I'm surprised what's happening with me… a secret romanticist seems to hide inside of me.

Hope you had fun, too… PLEASE let me know!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Karaoke**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, except of the story.

A/N: Did you bribe my muse? What have you given her? I need to know just in case I get writer's block…:-)

**2**

"Hey, Bobby," Stella Bonasera greeted him when he picked her up on his way out of One Police Plaza. "Everything alright?"

He just shrugged.

"You're nervous, right? I would be nervous, too. Damn! I never would have such an idea, and even less would put it into practice!"

"After all, I'm not so sure if I will."

She eyed him suspiciously. He was not just nervous, he was a wreck. "You want do chicken out?"

"No. I… I just won't do it."

"Stop kidding me. You worked so hard on this and now you want to show the white feather?"

He opened the passenger door of his car for her and she got in.

"Do you want to rehearse once more?" Stella asked as he sunk into the driver's seat.

"No."

Bobby put the key into the ignition but did not start.

"I won't need to rehearse again, as I won't do it," he specified.

"Yes, you will," Stella insisted. "We have worked on it for two months now. I break down crying every time I hear it, just because I can feel how much you love her." She paused. "You make me so damn jealous of Alex."

Grimacing he looked at her.

"You want to be in her place?"

"I would happily submit to every guy who proposed to me this way, but as you won't do it…" She rolled her eyes and grinned mischievously.

"What about you and Mac?"

"Mac?!" her grin vanished. "That's all platonic. We're just really good friends."

"But you're interested in him, aren't you?"

Her brows furrowed. "Stop speculating about me. Alex is your concern, right. You will drive to this bar, wait until Mike shows up with them and then you'll do it."

"No."

"Yes, you will."

"Or you'll do what!" he challenged.

"Or… or I'll propose to her in your name."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Yes, she would do it. He knew she would. So he started the car to have the concentration on driving as excuse for not answering.

xxx

Alex could hardly resist the urge to smack Mike right into his face when she realized why Carolyn had been so hesitant to tell her where they were going.

"Karaoke?" she breathed. "That must be a joke."

"That's funny," Mike defended himself. "I promise you that you'll never forget this evening."

"I'll make sure that _you_ won't forget this evening when you try to embarrass me myself by singing," Alex replied. "You'd regret it each time you're looking into a mirror… for the rest of your life."

"Which wouldn't be very long if he tries the same with me," Carolyn added.

"Just give me a chance. I'll be the only one of us singing, if you're afraid to screw up."

"I wouldn't screw up," Carolyn contradicted.

"Well, there must be a reason why you don't want to sing."

"I just don't sing in public."

"Then it must be interesting to get to know _where_ you _are_ singing." Mike chuckled.

He led them to a table right in the middle of the bar. A plate with _reserved_ on it sat in the middle next to the salt and pepper shakers.

"We can't take this table," Carolyn said.

"Yes, we can," Mike said. "I reserved it."

"Mike, you're walking on really thin ice."

He shrugged and gestured them to sit down. Soon they got drinks and were deep in conversation. They were just laughing their heads off about a man who tried to sing _I got rhythm_, without any spur of rhythm, when their dinner was served. Enjoying the meal they kept on talking. When they were finished Alex got up to go to the restrooms.

Coming out of it again, she stopped in the doorway and let her look wander over the people in the bar. Most of them enjoyed the performance of a woman, singing _My heart will go on_. She really was good.

Then Alex spotted a table with several women, who were whispering. Judging the way they were putting their heads together the object of interest had to be a male. She looked in the direction, one of them was pointing, to see what had risen their interest… and spotted Bobby.

It was more than plain surprise that lit up on Alex' face. Yes, it was Bobby… and he was not alone. One arm slipped through his, Detective Stella Bonasera walked beside him. He guided her to a table at the wall and they sat down. A minute later the waitress returned with a bottle of wine. The two were talking, smiling, laughing, drinking…

A sharp pain pierced Alex' insides.

_What? Why? I don't have any reason to feel jealous_, she thought._ It's not as if I'm his girlfriend. I'm just his partner… and his best friend._

_And Stella can be a match for him: she's of Italian origin, she's good looking, she's smart… very smart, well, a scientist. They fit together._

She could not stand the sight. All in a sudden she felt sick… because she realized that it was not true. She was not only his best friend… she wanted him for herself.

Glad that she did not have to collect something from their table she made a beeline for the exit and was gone before Mike or Carolyn could notice her.

xxx

Carolyn looked at her watch and over her shoulder. Then she got up to check the restroom.

"Alex is gone," she declared when she returned to her partner.

"Gone?"

"Well, she's not in the restroom and I haven't seen her anywhere else here."

"That's not…" Mike started to say.

Then he turned to the wall, where Bobby was sitting with Stella and gestured him to come over. They both stood and came to Mike.

"Have you seen Alex?" Mike asked.

"No," Bobby said. "Wasn't she supposed to come with you?"

"She was. We ate dinner, she left for the restroom, and now she's gone. We can't find her."

"What do you mean, you can't find her?"

"I haven't seen her," Carolyn said. "And she left nothing behind. She had no jacket or a handbag. Everything she needed she carried with herself."

They looked around once more, they waited, but finally had to come to the conclusion that Alex actually had left without telling them.

"I wonder why she left," Carolyn mused. "Did she see you?"

Bobby shrugged. "At least I haven't seen her."

Carolyn got her cell phone out, but only reached the mail box. So she typed a short message, sending it to Alex' phone. A few minutes later she got an answer. Carolyn frowned.

"What has she written?" Mike asked.

"Nothing. See you Monday, Alex," she read and shrugged. "Whatever you were planning, guys, it went awfully wrong."

She got her blazer and left.

"Now I've got to invite them both…" Mike complained.

"I'll pay for it," Bobby said and handed him two bills before he turned and shuffled towards the exit.

Stella smiled wryly at Mike and followed him.

"You shouldn't drive," she declared. "I'll get you home, Bobby."

xxx

In the backseat of her cab, Alex was crying all the way home. She did not notice that the driver was more than astonished to get such an amount of tip, when she just fumbled out some money to push it in his hands before she stumbled out of the car and into the house.

It was almost impossible to get her keys into the hole. When she finally managed it, she slipped inside, closed the door and slumped with her back against it.

Crying like a baby she slid down to the floor.

_Why?_

_Why was he with Stella?_

_Why did she go with Mike?_

_Why did he have to come to this bar?_

_Why did she not go to him and pour the wine over his head?_

_Why did she not go to Stella to tell her that she couldn't have him?_

_Why hadn't she found an opportunity long before to tell him how she felt?_

_Why?_

_Why?!_

Sobs shook her shoulders. She wasn't able to get up again and spent the night on the floor behind the apartment's door.

xxx

Still fully dressed Bobby lay onto his bed, staring at the ceiling but seeing nothing but Alex. Well, a fly diverted his gaze from time to time. It flew a round and sat back down next to the lamp. Seemed to like this particular spot. Now it sat there again and his thoughts trailed off.

What had gone wrong? Carolyn had said that Alex finally seemed to enjoy herself, then went to the restroom… that was since when no one had seen her.

And the short message she had sent back to Carolyn's phone was cryptic. _Nothing. See you Monday._

As much as he loved to solve mysteries, he could have done without this special one.

_If I should go to her? Is it about me at all? Is there another reason she left?_

_Did something happen to her? Is she okay?_

No, the only reason he could imagine was, that Alex had seen him arrive with Stella… and had drawn the wrong conclusion.

_Damn!_

Bad timing. After all the small and big shows he'd played for witnesses and suspects over the years this of all shows had to go wrong!

Mike had been right. He'd curse this day, if not for the reason he'd chickened out… He had wanted to try and finally do it publicly because he feared to back down when he faced Alex. With witnesses that would not be as easy. So far the theory.

_Have I lost her?_

For a few minutes his eyes fell closed. He was so tired, physically and mentally.

_She will leave me. Now that she's been promoted she won't stay. She has her new assignment and will take it over the next first of the month._

_That's next Thursday!_

_Only three days to work with her!_

_I can't ask her to stay for professional reasons. She'd most likely agree, but I can't do this to her. She earns this chance! Now she can supervise her own squad. What kind of proof of love would it be when I try to make her stay?_

_It only would be for my sake, not hers. I want her to be happy. So I have to let her go…_

His heart ached with that thought.

_I will remain alone forever._

_And a new partner? It's more than unlikely that I will ever find one. What would that mean? Maybe that I'll be damned to do desk duty for the rest of my professional life._

_Or maybe I could partner with Mike, or even Carolyn. Mike would not have as big problems to find a partner as I'll have._

_I don't want a new partner. I want Alex._

_Without her I'll be a very poor detective. They'll have every reason to sack me when my solving rate decreases rapidly._

The bedroom's ceiling still was the same shade of white when he opened his eyes again. Even the fly was still sitting next to the lamp. A single fly.

_Also alone. A single fly and a single Bobby… alone in a big bedroom, one on the ceiling and one on a king sized bed._

Suddenly he heard a buzz. But his fly still sat on its spot. Bsss… Silence.

_Where is the second fly?_

Bssss.

_Somewhere it has to sit._ His eyes wandered through the bedroom, searching the insect.

Bsss… it flew another round.

Bsss…sss.. bss…bsssss…

This was different. Two at the same time. The first fly returned to the spot on the ceiling.

Ssssit.

The second landed right next to it. They crawled over the ceiling, circling each other. BSSSS they flew again… and back to the lamp.

_At least you have found a partner. See how simple it can be._

_Why is it so difficult for me? Yeah, why? Is there any reason for me not to go to her right now? No, there isn't._

_I'm scared to death._

_What if she'll laugh?_

_I'd drop dead. I could not live with the knowledge that she's thinking I'm ridiculous by proposing to her._

_I'm making a complete fool of myself._

_Damn it, Bobby Goren_, the tiniest of a devil whispered in his ear. _You're a fool if you don't ask her this question of the questions._

This rang a string inside of him.

The flies were sitting next to the lamp. They had stopped circling and now one crawled onto the other's back.

If they would have looked down they would have found the bed deserted.

xxx

More than unwillingly a slender form stumbled through the darkness towards the apartment's door, only to discover a disheveled Bobby on the threshold.

"What are _you_ doing here in the middle of the night?"

"In the middle of the night?" Bobby asked back.

"Yeah," Lewis grumbled. "It's almost three in the morning."

"Really? I didn't notice." Bobby smiled at him sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

Lewis took a step back. "Sure."

So Bobby entered the apartment and strolled over to the couch where he slumped into the cushions.

"You have to help me, Lewis," Bobby pleaded. "Please. You have to."

"My God, Bobby. You look like a ghost," Lewis breathed when he turned on the light. "Want something to drink?"

Bobby nodded and Lewis got two bottles of beer out of his fridge.

"How can I help you?" he pressed when he handed Bobby his drink.

"You can help me save my life," Bobby answered and began to talk.

xxx

Alex awoke to her phone ringing. When she tried to get up she noticed that her whole body hurt. Next moment she did realize why.

_That's why people normally sleep in beds._

She got up from the floor and stumbled over to the phone to pick up the receiver.

"Hey, Mum," she breathed.

"Alex," her mother said. "You're sounding so surprised."

"Oh, you just woke me. I was out with some colleagues yesterday."

"Would you like to meet with us? We all wanted to meet for coffee and dinner."

This would be an opportunity to see her nephew. Yes. She had no other plans for today.

"Yeah, Mum, I'd love to. When do we meet?"

"At three at our house?"

"Okay, Mum. See you later."

They finished the call and Alex went to take a shower to finally wake up fully and to relieve her aching muscles.

xxx

It had become later then expected so that it was completely dark when the Eames family returned to the parent's house. Alex' Dad stopped his car on the driveway and they all got out. Alex hugged both of her parents and wanted to go to her own car to drive home.

"Oh, Lexie, don't you want to come in for a coffee?" her mother asked.

_She looks worried_, Alex thought and wondered why.

"Or another drink. Just spend some time with us. Will you, Lexie?"

"Yes, darling. Your mother is right," her Dad said. "You have played with the kid the whole time. Now let's have a cup of coffee together. Or a drink on the terrace. It's such a beautiful summer night."

They both seemed to be determined to make her stay. _Okay_, Alex conceded. _One cup of coffee._

The three of them started for the front door. When the movement detector turned the light over the door on, Alex' gaze fell on the doormat.

It was peppered with rose petals!

Dark red rose petals!

Curiously she eyed the leaves. Vanishing into the darkness they seemed to lead a trail into the garden. Tentatively Alex took a step in this direction. When she made the next, lights lit up on both sides of the garden path. Small lights, sitting next to the way like glow-worms. In their glow Alex saw more petals. With each step she took into the darkness more lights flashed along the path as if she would turn them on with her mere presence.

_What's going on here?_ Alex wondered.

She knew where she was going. This way led to a second terrace into the garden, next to a small pond, and with a pavilion for shade on hot summer days.

When Alex reached the bow leading under the pavilion more of the tiny lights lit up, illuminating the complete bow. And with the next step the pavilion itself seemed to turn into light. In the middle of the terrace lay blankets, as for a picnic, with rose petals all over them. Next to this place sat a cooler with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. A single red rose lay between them.

Alex caught her breath.

_What the hell…?!_

That was when the music started.

Alex pivoted and looked back down the path she had come… and spotted Bobby. He was in a smoking, looking so incredibly good that she gasped at the sight. The music was not very loud, not to disturb some neighbors, so that his voice carried sufficiently without a mike for support when he started to sing:

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_But you can be sure I know my part_

Alex knew that he was an incredible dancer. But she never had pictured him being a singer, too. Even with the first lines it became obvious that he was one hell of a singer. His deep voice suited the song, or the other way round. And the more he sung, the more passion swung in it.

_I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I'll make mistakes I'll never break your heart_

The moment he sung about tears they shot into Alex' eyes. She gasped for breath as her throat corded up when she listened to the chorus:

_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

She could not see them, but they certainly were out, watching over them.

_I swear, like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

Bathed in light from everywhere she had no shadow, but as he slowly approached Bobby would be at her side soon.

_For better or worse, 'til death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

Alex clapped her hands over her mouth not to cry out. This was totally unexpected and also so much unlike Bobby that this alone would have sent her into fits. But the lyrics, sung by the man she loved, touched her deep down in her soul and let her shiver.

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_And we'll hang some memories on the wall_

She only could stare at him. He was not only handsome, he was beautiful, and so much man that she could not believe it. The timbre in his voice, the look on his face, the posture of his body as he walked towards her… this all testified to how much he loved her.

It was hard for Alex to actually hear the lyrics, baffled and deeply touched as she was.

_And when there's silver in your hair_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_Cause as time turns the page my love won't age at all_

When the second chorus started, Bobby had reached Alex. Not for an instant he broke the eye-contact with her. He was standing directly in front of her and his heart beat like a drum when he looked into her teary eyes. Now or never!

_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

Bobby fumbled a small velvet case out of a pocket of his smoking…

_I swear, like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

…and sank down on one knee in front of Alex.

_For better or worse, 'til death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

Alex's heart beat wildly. It felt as if it was just about to break out of her chest. In the meanwhile she had grabbed the lapels of her jacked with both hands and squeezed hard for to find support. She just could stare at Bobby, touched to tears, which were now streaming down her cheeks. She clapped her hand over her mouth again when she realized that he was just about to propose to her.

From where he knelt, Bobby looked up at her with his deep brown eyes and felt a tight knot in his gut. Whatever it was what he had wanted to say, he could not remember what it had been. Her beauty robbed him of his breath. It was not that he started to stutter... he could not get a single word out and just opened the velvet case to present the ring to her.

Alex could not say anything, her throat corded up tight. She was left speechless for the first time since… well, maybe since she had started to speak at all.

She lost herself in his big brown eyes and knew what to do.

With both hands she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. At first it was a feather light kiss, then it became demanding.

She knelt down, too, and threw her arms around his neck, not to break contact. He embraced her in return and pulled her tight to his chest, returning her kiss passionately.

When she stopped for to take a breath she looked around.

"Where's the plug?" she whispered.

"Wha…? Which plug?"

As if on cue the lights went out, embracing the couple in darkness. None of them saw Lewis sneak out of the garden.

"I will," Alex said, grabbed his jacket and seized him down on the blankets. Once more she kissed him before she pulled at his clothes to get them off. She urged him to turn on his back. Then she sat down on top of him and took off her jacket and shirt, too. Bowing down she kissed him again, starting to seal her promise with more than just kisses.

**THE END the second**

A/N: I'm curious: Was it what you've expected or could I surprise you? Please let me know…;-)

And I almost forgot: This is for _TheConfusedOne_ who helped me to do Bobby's thoughts by saying something about his dream being the manifestation of his fears. Thanks!

BTW… I had an idea for Bobby's stag night as sequel, but so far I can't tell if this story here meets with approval, so I don't know if I shall continue… Review folks :D


End file.
